Transcripts/The Forbidden Reef
:Tubarina: Father? on door Father, are you in there? frantic knocking :Shark King: Just a moment. quietly Put that away. :Marcello: Yes, Uncle. :Shark King: Nicrickulot. meaning unclear Come in. opens door and comes in Now can I help you, my dear? :Tubarina: I came to say good night, Father. :Shark King: Hmm, it is getting late. Uh, we were just, er, reading. :Marcello: Nothing but reading, we weren’t doing anything else. No, not a thing. :Shark King: over to Tubarina and kisses her on the head Good night, my dear. :Tubarina: See you tomorrow, Marcello. :Marcello: Sure, Tubarina. :Tubarina: So… that’s a good book? :Marcello: It’s fantastic! :Tubarina: Hmm. What’s it about? :Marcello: What’s it about? Uh, sea grubs, and it’s fantastic. :Shark King: And… :Marcello and Shark King: Good night. :Tubarina: suspiciously Yeah, good night. room and closes door What was that about? :Shark King: Now, where were we? :Marcello: Is this where we’ll put them, Uncle? :opens door :Shark King: Tubarina. :Marcello: What do you want? :Tubarina: Uh, I wanna know if Marcello is going to help us clean the cellar tomorrow, Father. :Shark King: Clean the cellar? :Marcello: No way. I’ll be helping the Shark King with something else. :Shark King: Marcello Shh! :Tubarina: Hmm, what’s that? :Marcello: What’s what? :Tubarina: The other thing. :Marcello: A… it’s… uh… er… er… :Shark King: An unimportant thing hardly worth talking about. :Marcello: So we won’t. :Marcello and Shark King: Good night. :closes door :Tubarina: What are they hiding? :Tubarina: door, comes in and closes it, then goes to a table and turns the desk lamp on What were they looking at? drawers Is it this? Hm, a map? Oh, here’s the Shark Palace, with a route marked out from here to… gasp No! Why there? :Ester: Are you sure? :Tubarina: I know they are. They’re going to the Forbidden Reef. :Polvina: gasp Oh, they can’t go there. :Tubarina: Why not? :Ester: We don’t wanna sound obvious, but you know it’s forbidden. :Tubarina: Oh… That’s why my father and Marcello were acting so funny, and why my father asked me to clean the cellar today. :Ester: And asked us to help. :Tubarina: So we were out of the way. :Polvina: You’re probably making a big deal out of nothing. :Tubarina: Huh. You’re right, it’s no big deal. :Polvina: You agree with me? Just like that? :Tubarina: Well, what’s the big deal? Marcello and my father are whispering plans, drawing up maps and plotting to go to the most mysterious part of Salacia. :Polvina: So you don’t really agree with me? :Tubarina: No. :Ester: Tubarina’s right. There must be something to it. :Tubarina: So let’s find out what. :music :Marcello: out of hiding Uncle? :Shark King: comes out of hiding Here, Marcello. Are you ready? :Marcello: Yes, Uncle. :Shark King: And Tubarina? :Marcello: With her friends in the cellar, Uncle. :Shark King: Which is where we want them to be. Time to go. :girls come out of hiding :Tubarina: What did I tell you? :Polvina: They did want us out of the way. :Tubarina: And what were they carrying? :Ester: Are they really going to the Forbidden Reef? :Tubarina: If they are, so are we. :pause :Polvina: Why? :Ester: What do you mean? :Polvina: Just because they’re going to the Forbidden Reef, why do we have to follow? :Ester: You’re right. :Tubarina: We shouldn’t follow them. :Polvina: Oh, you agree with me. :Ester: Let’s go back and clean the cellar. :Tubarina: Oh, and then have a nap. :Ester: Because we don’t want to do anything exciting. :Polvina: You don’t agree with me. :Ester and Tubarina: No. off :Polvina: Wait, I’m coming too! :Ester: Are you sure this is the way, Tubarina? :Tubarina: Of course it is. I know where I’m going. :Polvina: We lost the Shark King and Marcello an hour ago. :Tubarina: They can’t be too far ahead of us. :Ester: Is it just me… :Polvina: Or is it getting darker? :Tubarina: shuddering And colder? :shuddering :Ester: So it isn’t just me. :Tubarina: Oh, we can’t stop now! :Shark King: This is as far as we can go. There’s the Forbidden Reef. :Marcello: That’s it? What makes it forbidden, Uncle? :Shark King: Dangerous things from Dryland, Marcello. Terrible things that we do not have in Salacia and never will. We must place these warning signs all along here. Danger of the Forbidden Reef only grows with time. :Marcello: Uncle, I see something. :Shark King: So do I. :Marcello: It looks like Tubarina. :Shark King: It is Tubarina. What are those girls doing here? Come with me, Marcello. We’re going into the Forbidden Reef. off :Marcello: Whoa. along :Ester: This is it? This is the Forbidden Reef? :Tubarina: Uh, it must be. :Ester: There’s nothing here. :Polvina: That’s the problem. :Tubarina: Why? :Polvina: Do you see any fish? Any crabs? Anybody? :Ester: Nothing. :Tubarina: Totally nothing. :Polvina: Nothing that would make the place forbidden. :yelp :Ester: What is that? :Tubarina: What is this? :Polvina: And what are they? :Ester: This is a bad place. :Polvina: I don’t wanna be here. :Tubarina: shaking Then let’s be somewhere else. :Polvina: Now we know why this reef’s forbidden. :Tubarina: It’s a graveyard. :Ester: A Drylander graveyard! :as the girls leave, Marcello and the Shark King arrive :Marcello: Where did they go? :Shark King: This is what I was afraid of. If only we could have kept our journey secret. :Marcello: Over there, Uncle. There they are. they are on starts shaking Is this thing we’re on all right? :Shark King: Actually, it might be good if we... :crash :Ester: What was that? :Tubarina: Are we going to stay and find out? :Polvina: I’m not. :Marcello and Shark King: Help! Help! :Ester: Did you hear that? :Tubarina: Hear what? I heard nothing, there’s nothing to hear. :Ester: We can’t hear if you keep talking. :Tubarina: Okay, then I won’t. :Marcello and Shark King: Help! Help! :Tubarina: gasps That’s Father! :Polvina: And Marcello! :Ester: Come on! :Shark King: Tubarina? :Marcello: Ester, Polvina? :Tubarina: We’re here, Father. :Shark King: Thank goodness it’s you, Tubarina. :Marcello: We’re trapped. :Ester: Are you sure there’s no way out? :Shark King: We’ve tried. :Marcello: We go this way. :Shark King: And we tried going this way. :Marcello: And we end up right where we started. :Shark King: It’s a maze in here! :Ester: What do we do? :Polvina: One of us has to go in. :Tubarina: And that’s going to be me. :Polvina: You don’t have to do this, Tubarina. :Tubarina: It’s my father and cousin in there. Of course I have to do it. :Ester: Have we got enough rope? :Tubarina: It’s going to have to be enough. :Polvina: Good luck. :Ester: You can do it, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Father? Marcello? :Shark King: one side This way, Tubarina. echoing :Tubarina: Oh, I’m coming. :Shark King: the other side This way, Tubarina. echoing :Tubarina: Which way? :Marcello: somewhere else Here! echoing :Tubarina: Oh, Marcello’s a big help just like always! I’m coming. echoing :Marcello: Which way is she coming? :Shark King: Or going. :Marcello: cupboard, it’s full of missiles What are these things, Uncle? :Shark King: Drylander things to get away from, Marcello, and quickly. :Ester: We’re running out of rope. :creaking :Polvina: It’s going to fall over again. :Ester: Hurry, Tubarina! Hurry! echoing :Tubarina: What does she think I’m doing? :Shark King: Tubarina! :Tubarina: Father, you’re close! :Marcello: Tubarina! :Tubarina: You’re right below me. :Shark King: And you’re above us. :Tubarina: There must be a way down. :Marcello: And a way up. :three go past each other :Tubarina: Father? :Marcello and Shark King: Tubarina? :Tubarina and Shark King: I found you! laughing :tips over, the three yelp as they fall and hit a wall, a missile rolls up next to Tubarina :Tubarina: What is that? :Shark King: I’ll tell you all about it if we get out of here! :Tubarina: We just follow the rope, Father. :Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: We’ve run out of rope! :Tubarina: We don’t need it anymore! :Ester: You’re all safe! :Shark King: We’re not even close to safe. We must get away! :Shark King: We should be all right here. We can stop and rest. :Tubarina: I don’t understand, Father. What is that place? :Shark King: It’s a graveyard for all the old Drylander battle carriages. :Ester: Battle carriages? You mean they fight with each other? :Shark King: So it seems. :Marcello: Why? :Shark King: There are many things Drylanders do that we don’t understand. Fighting is one of them. :Tubarina: But I still don’t know what the danger was back there. :everyone yells :Ester: stunned Okay, now we know. :Tubarina: Why didn’t you tell us what you and Marcello were doing, Father? :Shark King: Because you and your friends would have wanted to come to the Forbidden Reef. :Tubarina: So we could help. :Shark King: More like so you could cause me trouble. :Tubarina: Oh! We wouldn’t have, Father. :Polvina: Uh, er, Tubarina, that is sort of what we did. :Tubarina: Only because Father kept it a secret. :Shark King: Very well, I, uh, I promise to never keep secrets from you again. :Tubarina: Thank you, Father. A-And we promise to never be trouble for you again. :Shark King: Is that so? chuckle I’m sure you mean it. :Tubarina: It’s true, Father. Never, ever. :Ester: We promise, sir. :Polvina: We do. :Marcello: Me too! :Shark King: No trouble again. as he swims away :Tubarina: Why is he laughing? Doesn’t he believe us? :Polvina: Do you believe us? :Tubarina: Well… well… :Marcello: Come on, tell the truth, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Maybe not. :Ester: Maybe? :Tubarina: Probably not. :Polvina: Probably? :Tubarina: Oh, all right then, definitely not. :Ester: Exactly! :Girls and Marcello: laughing